<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy Baby, happy Daddy by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238496">happy Baby, happy Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camboy Peter Parker, Caring Tony Stark, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Peter Parker in Lingerie, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a Camboy. Today he's not in a good mood and to his surprise his favourite viewed notices that and cheers him up. In multiple ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy Baby, happy Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's my first starker fic and I wrote it spontaniously and without plan. It's not Beta read. First published in tumblr, inspired by someone else's moodboard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter bit his quivering lip as he slid his hand down his panties. He was wearing the loose pink crop top that had “Baby” written on it, silky pink panties with a pair of pink stockings. The fairy lights on the headboard of his bed were on and his laptop stood in front of him and his favourite viewer was watching him and wrote praises to him in their chat. Today it was just the two of them. Peter had wanted to thank this man with the username Iron Daddy for his many, many, really many donations and the sweet words he texted to him. So he had arranged their private chat this evening. He was wearing the silky panties and the matching stockings he had bought from Iron Daddy’s money and planned on using the pink vibrator he had also gotten from him. The key word being planned.</p><p>Peter had thought of everything except the timing. He had had an important exam today and couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had screwed up. He couldn’t keep his mind from his studies and finally even teared up. In shock he tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks but it was too late. Iron Daddy had already noticed them. “What’s wrong, darling?”, he wrote in the chat. Peter tried to brush it off. “Don’t mind it.”, he said but didn’t sound convincing. “You’re sad, aren’t you? What is the problem, honey? Something money can fix? In that case I’ll fix it.”, Daddy wrote and Peter couldn’t help smiling at that. “That is so sweet of you, but..”, he started and was interrupted by another message. “I sent you ten thousand. Do you need more?”, his daddy wrote. Peter blinked in surprise. “I was going to say, it doesn’t have to do with money.”, he murmured flustered. Somehow Iron Daddy’s biggest transactions of money happened whenever he felt like Peter seemed tense or stressed. Apparently that was how he tried to be helpful. </p><p>“Keep it anyway. Do you want to talk about it?”, Iron Daddy wrote back. Peter stared dumbfonded at the chat. “Talk... about....? But Daddy you’re not giving me so much money to talk about my problems with you, are you.”, he said in irritation. “So what? I’ve jerked of to watching you like a thousand times, I can listen to you talk for once.”, Daddy wrote to him. “You don’t have to obvs, it’s just an offer.”, he added in a second text. Peter hesitated. His Daddy was always sweet to him, but this situation was still somewhat confusing. He had never talked to a stranger about his problems. “Can I... see your face?”, Peter asked hesitantly. That felt somehow like it would make things less weird. Jerking off in front of a camera was one thing but talking to a camera was awkward. “Show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”, Iron Daddy wrote in the chat. </p><p>Glimpses of Peter’s lips or hair had been in the camera shot before. He just had to adjust the camera a bit so his full face could be seen and at the same time Iron daddy switched on the camera on his own laptop. They both froze in surprise when they saw the other’s face, both amazed with how gorgeous the other looked. “My goodness, I’ve never seen anyone even half as beautiful as you, baby.”, Iron daddy muttered as he observed Peter’s now blushing face. The man was incredibly handsome, with dark hair, a goatee and mustache and dark eyes. He sat in a hotel room and all of his clothes that could be seen was a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a strong looking chest. He was definitly a bunch of years older than Peter but breathtakingly attractive either way. Peter gulped as he looked at him, feeling the heat in his cheeks.</p><p>“Such beautiful eyes... And no more tears in them. Good.”, Iron daddy noticed and smiled a gorgeous smile. Peter raised a hand to his eyes somewhat confused. Apparently he had gotten distracted from his worries so much. He smiled shyly. “Yes...thank you.”, he murmured. Daddy winked at him. “You’re very welcome, my beautiful babe. Now, do you want to tell Daddy about your trouble?”, he said. Peter lowered his gaze flustered. “It’s just.... You see, I really studied hard for this exam but the questions on it... Most of the time I was so unsure of what the teacher wanted us to write down as an answer. I might as well have answered everything wrong.”, he told his Daddy who listened carefully. “So it has to do with school? Was the exam in a subject you’re not doing well in?”, he asked. Peter shook his head. “No, I’m good in chemistry. But I’m always kinda scared that I might loose my scholarship. I know that’s unlikly but if I did loose it, I couldn’t go to college.”, he explained. “If you loose it, which is not gonna happen, then I will pay for your collage. And you probably did way better than you think. I know that feeling of being unsure of what the teacher wants from you but according to my experience it’s actually not as complicated as you might think now. You probably did really good.”, Iron daddy told Peter and sounded really genuine.</p><p>Peter looked up at him in surprise and found his Daddy’s dark eyes fixed on him, looking perfectly serious. He really meant it, he believed in Peter. Slowly a happy smile spread on Peter’s face. “Thank you, Daddy.”, he muttered, which made Iron Daddy smile too. “Anything for you, my beautiful baby boy.”, he answered and grinned when the pet name made Peter blush and giggle. “You like it when I call you that?”, he asked. Peter’s face felt as red as a tomato when he nodded. “You feel better now?”, Daddy asked and Peter nodded again. “Good. Nothing makes a Daddy happier, than a happy baby.”, Iron Daddy said in a faux serious voice. He grinned satisfied with himself when Peter couldn’t help laughing at that. Peter brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. “You’re so good to me, Daddy. I want to be good to you too.”, he murmured and bit his lip.</p><p>Iron daddy’s smile got even brighter and he took his hirt completly off. “You are always good to me, darling. You are such a good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy.”, he told Peter, who took his own shirt off too and let a hand slowly slide down his chest. The finger tips of his other hand teasingly played with the tiny ribbons at his panties. “I want to be perfect for my Daddy.”, he murmured and the look in Iron daddy’s eyes and the way he licked his lips as he watched Peter’ hands made Peter feel as hot as never before. “Open that.”, he said and nodded at the ribbons, which Peter immediatly pulled open. The fine silk slid off of Peter’s hardening cock and balls. Peter pulled the panties away and tossed them aside, then he moved to kneel on his bed, sitting on his heels.</p><p>His Daddy pretty much devoured Peter’s entire body with his gaze. “So beautiful.... I want to see that pretty little cock of yours leak with cum. touch it, Baby. Touch it and imagine it’s Daddy who’s touching you.”, he told Peter who immediatly obeyed. He started panting as he pumped his erection, still blushing so much and looking at his Daddy who jerked off with him and kept praising him. “You’re doing amazing, my sweet heart. Cum for Daddy.”, he finally told Peter. Just as he said that Peter could feel his orgasm hit him like a wave. “Daddy!”, he shouted as he sprayed his cum onto the mattress and nearly collapsed. He had to support himself by placing both hands on the bed next to the pool of his cum. He desperatly tried to catch his breath while his Daddy wiped his own hands clean. “You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”, he told Peter with a happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Peter was in a great mood. Yesterday he had been cumming harder than ever before and today he had gotten his exam back. He had gotten an A, no need to worry, like Daddy had said. In order to celebrate Peter bought a nice Frappuchino for himself but just as he was about to exit the café where he bought it, he nearly collided with a man. The coffee spilled down on the man’s shoes and on Peter’s shirt, but Peter only saw the stains on the former. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you, I...”, he stuttered, more at the man’s shoes than at the man but he shut up when he felt a hand at his chin, raising it to look into the man’s eyes. Peter froze in shock when he was face to face with Iron Daddy. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and a pair of yellowish sunglasses and there was a small badge on his jacket that read “Hello, my name is: You know who I am”. And yes, Peter did know who he was. Now in the bright daylight and with the man’s signature outfit Peter finally realized, what celebrity Iron daddy had reminded him off. He was Tony Stark. “God dammit, you’re even more beautiful in real life.”, Tony muttered as he observed Peter’s blushing face. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I’ll buy a new coffee for you. okay, baby boy?”, he asked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>